Plan 'A' Never Works
by Polly-the-PolarBear
Summary: Percy was kidnapped, tortured, betrayed, hurt, and all that only started at the age of 14, before he finally made it home at the age of 18. He decides to go back to New York to right the wrongs of his city. There he makes friends, enemies, and goes through a lot more that he wish had stopped from when he was kidnapped. (I know it is really similar to Arrow) T-M for Violence
1. Arrival

**Just an idea I had! :)**

 **This is my first PJO and Kickin' it crossover.**

 **I know that this is a lot like the DC TV show _Arrow._ And trust me, I would know since it's my favourite show. And I am going to put _Arrow_ in my disclaimer. So please, hold the comments that state I copied the show because I know that I have taken parts of the show. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it, PJO or Arrow! (Even though it is not in this story.)**

* * *

 _ **Percy's POV**_

I stared at my surroundings as I got out of the taxi that was parked outside an apartment building in New York.

 _Wow,_ I thought. _So much has changed since I was last here._

I reached the boot of the car just as the driver had lugged my bags out and plopped it on the ground.

"Mate," he started breathlessly. "What's in this thing?" He said pointing at the heavier bag.

The corner of my mouth twitched up. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't think that that is any of your business. Correct me if I'm wrong?" I said innocently, hoping that the driver took it nicely.

Luckily, the driver let out a small chuckle. "Fair enough."

I smiled genuinely as I picked up one of my duffle bags and threw it over my shoulder, resting it there. I reached into my pocket with my free hand and pulled out one 20 dollar note and a 10, making up the total of $26.50 with a tip of $3.50.

"Keep the change," I insisted as I handed him the money before picking up the second bag.

The driver smiled as he thanked me and hopped back in the car. I took a step back as the car sped off to who knows where.

Once the car was out of sight, I turned around to come face to face with an apartment complex.

It looked to be about 14, 15 floors high, with possible underground parking. It looked to be about 4, maybe 5 years old. So fairly new.

My eyes scaled the building as I continued my observation. My eyes narrowed as they came across a weird thing hanging off the side of the building, but let out a sigh once I saw that it was just someone cleaning the windows.

I finally started my way to the front doors of the building.

~0~0~0~

The dude at the desk looked like he just saw a puppy get kicked.  
I walked up to him slowly as I took in what the building looked like from the inside.

There was some nice couches and tables in what looked like a waiting area and there seemed to be a coffee machine sitting on the table. The walls were a light grey with multicoloured tiles as the floor. I unconsciously rubbed my shoe against the floor while I walked to see if it was slippery or not.  
I was able to move my foot freely across the floor, but not so much so I could slip.

When I looked back up, I noticed the man give me a funny look. I mentally kicked myself as I knew that little inspection would've looked weird coming from a normal, every day 18 year old boy.

I mentally scoffed. If only he knew the reason why...

Once I reached the desk, the man glared at me like I had just started World War Three.

"Name," he finally said as he looked back down at his computer.

"Percy Jackson," I answered simply.

I saw the man start to type. _P, e, r, c..._ Then he stopped all of a sudden. He slowly looked up to meet my eyes, the look of sadness now completely gone from his face.

"Wait. Percy Jackson? As in the boy who went missing at the age of 14? The one that was then found on a small island just off the coast of Russia?" He queried, slightly astounded.

I nodded my head slightly as my face hardened, my mental mask going back up.  
 _Great,_ I thought. _They know me here as well._

"If you don't mind, but I prefer to not speak of that time." I stated simply, with a slight edge to my voice that said that this was not up for discussion.

He seemed shocked for a second at my reaction, but then pity took over his face as he looked back down at his computer as he continued to type the rest of my name.

I slightly clenched my teeth as I saw the pity on his face.  
That was one of the reasons I left Seaford. To get away from the looks of pity on people's faces I pass on the street. I don't need anyones pity and I defiantly don't want it. I was only home for two days before I decided to head back to my old city which I was in when I was taken.  
But even though the looks of pity played a part in my decision to leave, the main reason was something far more important...

"Room 1357, 13th floor Mr Jackson," the man's voice brought me out of my thoughts as I saw him holding out his hand that contained a key card.

I put one of my bags on the ground as I took the card gratefully.  
I then proceeded to pick up the bag as I said my thanks.  
He gave me one last pitying look as I started my way towards the stairs. I clenched my teeth a bit tighter before I calmed myself as I did not want to look to tense as it would look weird.

I could also tell that he would be sending a questioning look my way as he noticed that I was heading in the opposite direction of the elevator, but instead was now lightly kicking open the door to the stairway.

I preferred to get as much cardio done as possible. I had to stay in shape if what I was going to do was to succeed.  
And my... Hideout... was a good 10 minute walk, and an even shorter run thanks to my fitness. But of course, no one could know my true ability. Even when I go to school, when I'm out in public, even just in the lobby of my apartment building. No one can know, especially after I make my first appearance to the public behind the mask...

~0~0~0~

 _The world is a blur as the black bag that once covered my head is ripped off. Once my eyes eventually re-focus, I am able to take in my surroundings._

 _I'm in what looks like a cabin, sitting on a chair with my hands tied behind my back. I'm facing a small kitchen and table that has food and rubbish scattered all over it._ _I can feel my back heat up and realised that there is probably a fire lit behind me._

 _My eyes continue to fly around the room as I get more and more scared and nervous about where I am and why I am here._

 _Then all of a sudden I hear a door open then slam shut. My head whips around to see a man about 6.2 walk in. He has on black military boots and dark cargo pants. He has on a long black coat and is wearing a wide brimmed hat that I can see a bit of blond hair poking out from underneath._

 _"I see your awake, Percy Jackson," he stated with a slight smirk that sent a shiver up my spine._

 _"H-how do you k-know my n-name?" I stuttered as I felt my eyes glaze over from the forming tears._

 _The man chuckled. "Do you really think I would kidnap someone who I didn't even know the name of?" He questioned, but with no intention of receiving an answer._

 _"What do you want?" I queried with as much confidence as I could muster, which wasn't very much._

 _"What_ I _want is money!" He exclaimed. "I want fame, fortune! I want it all! And with your help, I am going to get that."_

 _My mind immediately supplied the fact that he kidnapped me for money. He wanted to demand a ransom from my (filthy rich) parents._

 _"I know what must be going through your little 14 year old brain," the man said, breaking me from my thoughts._

 _"No I did not kidnap you for a ransom, but I did kidnap you because of your wealth." He said cryptically as he walked slowly around me._

 _"T-then why would y-you kidnap me but n-not w-want money?" I questioned, all my previous confidence gone._

 _Then, all of a sudden, he slammed his hands down on the arm rests scaring the crap out of me and was just inches away from my face._

 _"Since I was a kid, all the rich kids would tease and bully me because of my little amount of wealth. They would brag about their riches. Now, that's all gonna change," he had now taken his hands off of the arm rests and continued walking around me._

 _Once he had done a full circle, he had noticed the confused expression on my face. "Don't worry kid. There's always a chance that you'll be the one to survive." He added with a mischievous smirk._

 _But before I could question further, he had his men, (who I now realised had been standing guard by the door, guns in their hands) chuck the bag back on my head, then I felt a solid object come in contact with the back of my head, then all went dark, but not before I heard one last statement._

 _"Welcome to Russia kid."_

~0~0~0~

The apartment was a reasonable size.

As soon as you walked in, the living room was on your left, the kitchen on your right, then a hallway leading to three doors (which I'm guessing contained the bedroom, bathroom, and laundry) right in front of me.

The living room contained a brown leather three seater couch, a similar texture Lazyboy (which I will not be getting out of), a 40 inch flatscreen TV and a coffee table in between the table and the big couch.

Now, I know what your probably thinking. _'Flatscreen TV? Lazyboy? How on earth can a 18 year-old boy like you afford that?'._ Well, I can't. But my filthy rich parents can.  
With my Mum being the Mayor of Seaford and my Dad owing the biggest and most successful cruise ship franchise in the world, you kinda get sick of seeing green.  
My parents weren't to happy about me leaving, but when I promised that they could pay my expenses for the first month, they reluctantly agreed.  
You see, I'm a very independent person who doesn't like relying on other people for anything, so giving my parents that, was very hard for me.

I dropped my bags as I ran my hand over the couch. I lifted my hand and looked at it, surprised to see that there was no dust. _Looks like my parents tipped the cleaning boy pretty well._

The kitchen was really nice, but I had to move the knives so they were in a more accessible position for me to get one quickly. Ya know, just in case.

I was right, the three rooms at the end of the hallway consisted of a well-sized bedroom, clean bathroom, and functioning laundry. After I had inspected those rooms, I went back round the apartment, doing a more thorough check. Once I had finished and found nothing wrong, I went back to the living room to get my bags before proceeding to take them to my room to unpack.

My room consisted of a queen sized bed, draws, and a bed side table on either side of my bed.  
I chucked my bags on my bed, before opening up the lighter bag that contained my little amount of clothes. I decided not to bring a lot, considering that I can always get some here.

Once I had finished putting all my clothes in my draws, I stared at the second bag, before opening it.

I couldn't help but smile as I picked out two parts of a bo-staff. My smile only grew as I put the parts together making a 6 foot tall bo-staff that matched my height of 6,2.

I spun it around expertly in my hands, careful to avoid hitting something.  
I know this might sound cheesy, but I felt complete with my bo-staff back in my hands. Like it was an extension of my body. This is the first time I've felt in-control in the past few days.

After I spun it around a bit more, I looked back down at he bag and my smile faded. I gently put my bo-staff down on the bed.

I reached back into the bag and pulled out a navy blue leather hood and a navy blue bandana. I sighed as I stroked my hand over the fabric that would conceal my identity to the public.

I slowly reached back into the bag putting the hood and bandana back in, then pulled my hand out which was now gripping the hilt of a 3-foot ling bronze blade.

I don't know why I brought it, as the memory's of it's origin and of how it got to be in my possession were just to painful. But it just felt wrong to leave it back in New York.

I placed it back in the bag, then dissembled my bo-staff before placing that back in the bag as well. I closed the bag, then gently put it on the ground.

I decided to take a quick nap before I go and get set up. I slowly lied down on the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, my conscious took over.

~0~0~0~

 _I finally came to in what looked like a cell. I sat up more urgently as my head whipped around, trying to find something familiar. But unfortunately, I was just meet with forestry, and more cells._

 _My cell just contains a blanket that I'm guessing we sleep on, and a bucket that I have a fair idea of for what it's used for.  
I lifted my hands up and felt my black hair covered head. I felt a wet splotch on the back, and removed my hand to see it covered in blood.  
At this point, my heart was racing, I was breathing really fast, and I felt like I was about to either hyperventilate or pass out from blood loss._

 _I looked out the front of the cell and noticed that I was outside. Straight in front of me there were people with massive builds walking around with guns in there hands, examining everything that their eyes landed on._

 _I looked to my left and found another cell, but it seemed to be empty, along with all the other cells that were further down that way._

 _But on my right was a different story. All the cells down that way were occupied by someone that looked to be between the ages of 14 and 40._

 _All seemed to be in rather nice clothes. Some people's clothes were in tatters, but some looked like they had just got here. Now I understood what that man was talking about. All these people seemed to have wealth._

 _I focused on the person who was on my immediate right. He looked to be late teens, maybe early twenties. He looked to be African American, and had scruffy black hair that looked like it hadn't had a trim in years.  
He had on torn navy blue jeans, a faded black T-shirt and what looked to be a very expensive black coat, but now probably isn't even worth five dollars. He was sitting cross legged on a blanket that looked a lot like mine. Except his looked more worn out and used. _How long has he been here? _I thought.  
He looked like a genuine guy, the only thing that creeped me out was the fact that he was staring right at me, with a complete blank look on his face._

 _My 14 year-old instincts were screaming. Telling me that this was just some nightmare. That it would be over soon. I would wake up in my comfortable bed back in my family's mansion in Seaford.  
I was just about ready to slap myself. To do anything to wake me up._

 _"Don't bother." I heard a deep voice speak up from beside me. I turned my head to the cell that contained the African American. He had now moved slightly and was now hugging his knees to his chest._

 _I gave him a questioning look, with my heart still racing. "What?" I said a little breathlessly._

 _"Hitting yourself. Trying to wake yourself up from this terrible nightmare. Don't bother kid. I tried that many times, my face stung for weeks."_

 _My eyes went wide. I don't know why it took this long. Maybe from the fact that I was knocked out cold twice, but I suddenly came to terms with what was going on.  
I was kidnapped. Trapped. Locked up and probably never going to see my family ever again. _

_I broke down. I felt the hot tears leave my eyes and make their way down my checks. I don't care what the dude thought. Or what any of the other prisoners thought.  
I was scared. No. I was frightened. _

_I focused back on the man, expecting to see that he had lost interest and had turned around. But what I found was him still staring at me, but with an understanding look on his face._

 _"I know how you feel mate," he stated reassuringly. "I wish I could tell you that this is all fake. That you can go home in an hour. But unfortunately, you... no one -" he pointed his hands behind him, signalling the others- "are going home anytime soon."_

 _Fresh tears flowed down my checks. After I had eventually ran out of tears -which took a while- I weakly looked at the man._

 _"Wh-who are you?' I questioned quietly, shocked at how weak I sounded.  
_

 _He gave a slight smile, probably the only one I'm gonna see in a while. "Charles Beckendorf. But you can call me Beckendorf."_

~0~0~0~

I sat up suddenly in a cold sweat causing my top to be lightly wet. I looked around quickly, taking in my surroundings. I released a sigh of relief as I realised that I was in my apartment, and not back on that hellish island.

It took me a minute to calm my breathing and heart rate. When I finally did, I got off of the bed and went to the bathroom. I cupped my hands and filled it with cold water, then chucked it on my face. I did this multiple times, before I proceeded to remove my now wet shirt.  
I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked at the man that never existed 4 years ago. I looked at the man that now stood in his place. Sure this man was well muscled, fit, toned, but he isn't the Percy Jackson -the Green Eyed Sweetheart- that once stood before him.  
I looked at the scars that now littered this strangers body. The knife and bullet scars. Every story of how those scars came to be engraved in my body was burned into my mind. I looked up and meet the eyes of the person that stood in front of me. No one knew of the scars. No one knew of what happened there. All they know is that I was kidnapped, in-prisoned, then found. That was all they _needed_ to know. No one needed to know of the scars, the stories that they held. No one needed to know of the tremors. The fact that more scars littered my back as well was unknown to all. No one knew anything about the man that was under the invisible mask that was now permanently on my face.

I sighed as I went back to my room and got a light grey T-shirt out of my draws. I slipped it on as I headed over to my nightstand to where my iPhone 5s lay.

I picked up my phone to check the time.

2:56pm.

I sighed as I put my phone down only seconds before the phone lit up with a buzz. I frowned slightly as I pick it back up, clicking the home button as to see who sent the text.

 _Mum:  
Hi sweaty. How are you? Are you settling in ok?  
Just wanted to tell you that your father and I have decided to move back to our mansion in New York to be with you. We all miss you, Tyson more so. Your little brother barely got enough time to say hi to you before you packed up and left again.  
Anyway, see you in two months! Love you! Xxxx_

 _-Mum._

I clenched my jaw as I finished reading the text.  
I love my family and all, but I don't want them anywhere near this. Near what I am going to do.

Speaking of which, I decide to forget about that text for a bit and go and get set up.  
I placed my phone in my back pocket, then picked up the bag that contained many hidden treasures, many hidden fears, then grabbed my jacket that was resting on the top of the draws and headed for the door.

~0~0~0~

The doorman didn't question me as I exited the stairway and headed out the main doors, but I did receive an odd look, which I just ignored.

The cold air hit me like a train. Of course it was nothing compared to the weather on the Russian Island, but it still hit hard.

I turned left and started my way through the busy streets of New York.  
My motorbike wouldn't be delivered here from Seaford until later today, so I had to do walk for now, which didn't bother me at all.

I continued my fast walk, until I stopped outside a small building that once belonged to my Grandmother, but was then given to my family when she past away.

I entered the now deserted cafe with a small 'ding' that always signalled my Grandma that someone was here. I headed to the back where the kitchen was located. I then proceeded to open the freezer door and head in. I found this place when I was only 10 and it was obvious that I was the only one who knew it was there. It seemed that even my grandma didn't know it was there.

I moved a rack that once contained frozen goods and placed it on the opposite wall. The absence of the rack revealed a door that matched the colour of the wall, making it nearly invisible. I grabbed the handle as I then opened the door, at the same time reminding myself to put a code-lock on the door.

I walked down the two sets of metal stairs until I ended up in a good size room that was covered in dust. I dropped my bag lightly as I continued to gaze at the old room.

"Well, time to get started," I murmured to myself.

~0~0~0~

I stared at the now fully equiped room. It consisted of two steel tables with a computer on both. To the left of that was a Salmon ladder and a bunch of different training dummies. To the right, was a table that consisted of all my weapons -knives, guns, blades, my bo-staff- with a respected place for all of them. Then behind the two steel tables was another table. But this one contained the mask that I would be seen behind. The hood that I would be seen under. And the clothes that I would be seen in. It's time that someone started to right the wrongs of this city, to make it a place worth living in again.

I sighed contently as I continued to gaze at the room. I then headed over and grabbed my bo-staff before I then removed my shirt to start training.  
 _After all, I need to be fit if I want to make a good first impression..._

* * *

 **Did you like it?**

 **And again, I know that this is very similar to the show _Arrow_ and I know that. But I just love that show so much that I couldn't help bringing little bits in. Ok, big bits in but still... :)**

 **Anyway, so if you could please leave all of your comments about me copying _Arrow_ un mentioned because I already know.**

 **And also, I guess your wondering when Kickin' It is gonna come in apart from the small mention of Seaford. Well don't worry, becasue when Percy goes to school he will meet a lot of his mates from PJO and Kickin' It. (SPOILER ALERT: Jack and Jason become his friends.)**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please comment and review. And I would also appreciate constructive criticism and not flames. Thank you!**

 **I have big plans for this story, so please comment and review to urge me to write more!**

 **Thanks!**

 **Have a good day! :)**


	2. New Friends

**Chapter 2!**

 **If you have followed and favourited, YOU ARE AWESOME!  
If you have not, you still have time to join the CLUB OF AWESOMNESS! :) Lol!**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Italics**_ **are thoughts and memories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Kickin' It or Arrow (even though it's not in this story)**

* * *

 _ **Percy's POV**_

After I had finally finished training, I headed back to my apartment, taking a small detour to get some Chinese for dinner before I headed straight back.  
I was glad to hear from the doorman that my Motorbike had arrived and that it was down in the underground parking. I got the keys for my motorbike from the doorman, who's name I now know is Charon (weird name right?), then headed for the stairs.  
 _Gonna have to take a back entrance to school tomorrow, don't want to draw to much attention to myself._

Once I was back in my apartment, I kicked my shoes off, took my shirt and pants off so I was just in my underwear, chucked open the covers of my bed and hopped in while preparing myself for the inevitable nightmares that were to come.

~0~0~0~

 _Beckendorf told me all about what they're doing here. He also told me how long he's been here, away from his family.  
_ _"So you've really been stuck her for two years?" I questioned, shocked._

 _"Yup," he replied, running his hands through his dark hair._

 _Two years!? How on earth could he have survived here for two years!? I mean, of course he would've gotten fed (even if you could barely call the food they gave us here edible), he got water and sometimes warmth. But how on earth could he have stayed sane?_

 _I guess Beckendorf must've seen my scared and shocked expression because his face soften. "Look..."  
"Percy," I said.  
He nodded his head. "Percy, there's always a chance they will get caught. Maybe tomorrow, maybe the next day. But, I hate to be blunt here, there's also a chance that you could be here for longer. So I'd prepare myself for that chance."_

 _I remained silent. To scared that if I opened my mouth, I would start crying.  
_ No! _I told myself._ Your not going to be that scared little kid anymore.

 _Beckendorf probably noticed that this was a lot to take in, she he gave me one last reassuring smile before he lay back on his sheet, resting his hands on his stomach._

 _I just sat there, unable to move. I don't know how long I sat there, staring off into the forest straight out in front of me, but I was brought out of my daze when I heard someone yell._

 _"LEE FLETCHER!"  
The man with the wide brimmed hat and bad temper walked into the clearing, flanked by two of his soldiers._

 _I then heard someone stutter. "Y-yes?" The person that I think is a male questioned._

 _The man smiled devilishly. "Your up."_

 _The man signalled with his hands for his goons to go forward. They followed their orders and went and opened a cell, the one on the right of Beckendorf's. Then proceeded to pull out a boy, he looked no older than me. Maybe 15, 16. "N-no no no NO!" The boy screamed as he struggled to free himself from their grasp, but having no luck._

 _The men continued dragging him away. I watched with horror until I could no longer here his screams. I then looked back at the man, who was now staring straight at Beckendorf. "Next time you see me, you'll be the one in Lee's place."_

 _I glanced at Beckendorf, expecting to see fear on his face, but all I could see was... Excitement? But it quickly vanished and was replaced with the look of hate.  
"Go to hell Castellan!" Beckendorf shot back._

 _The man just chuckled. "Please, call me Luke. There's no need for formalities here."_

 _Beckendorf sent a snare his way just as Luke was turning around and started to leave with one final chuckle.  
I looked over at Beckendorf. "Was that excitement I saw on your face before!? Why are you excited for that!? And why was that kid dragged off!?" So many questions were boiling up inside of me. _

_Beckendorf finally looked over at me, his face occupied by a slight smirk. "Don't worry, the next time he comes, we'll be getting out of here."_

~0~0~0~

I sat up with jolt, my arms in a fighting position, ready to punch something. My muscles were tense, adrenaline was coursing through my body. I looked around quickly, trying to find anything threatening. When I realised where I was, I relaxed a bit, before I brought my hands up and rubbed my eyes.  
 _When are these nightmares gonna end?_

I sighed as I reached to the side and picked up my phone. I pressed the home button. 5:48am.  
 _Well, I'm not gonna get anymore sleep, so may as well get ready for school._

I hopped out of bed and walked to my draws. I chucked on a grey T-shirt -similar to the one I wore yesterday-, some navy blue jeans, my black jacket, white socks then slipped on my black converses.

I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My messy black hair was short enough that no one would see it behind my mask. I proceeded to pick up my toothbrush and squeeze some toothpaste onto the brush, then brushed my teeth.

Once I had finished in the bathroom, had gotten dressed, and had eaten a light breakfast. I picked up my bag that I had brought from Seaford and chucked my laptop in, as well as some books and stationary.

I picked my phone out of my pocket. 6:24am. I didn't have to be there until 8:30 so I threw my backpack on the couch, grabbed the TV remote, and sat down on the Lazyboy. I turned on the TV and ending up watching Disney for an hour and a half. Don't judge me, you do it to!

At 8:02 I turned the TV off, grabbed my bag and keys for my apartment and motorbike, then headed out the door.

~0~0~0~

I rolled up to the back of Goode High School. I parked my bike beside the side entrance door, hopped off, then headed in. I found myself in the gym. I looked around, no one seemed to be in here, apart from a short looking dude with a baseball cap on. I put my hood up and lowered my head. I tried to slip around the side of the gym un-noticed, but had no such luck.

"Aye! Cupcake! What're you doing here!?"  
I turned slightly so I was facing the man who spoke, but kept my head down enough that my hood would cover my face. "Sorry, just heading to the office," I tried once more to head for the door, but soon felt a small hand grab hold of my arm. I stopped dead in my tracks. I could think of about 20 ways to get out of his grasp and get him into a headlock right now, but once I looked back up, I decided that he was not worth it, he didn't look like much of a threat.  
But I did gently shake his hand off my arm. I hate it when people grab me.

I focused on him once again. He had a light stubble around his mouth, and had a whistle hanging around his neck.  
I noticed him inspecting me. After a bit, he finally spoke. "What's your name kid? I don't recognise you?" I immediately tensed when he said 'kid'. To many bad memories came back just then. Beckendorf, Luke, the serum... the torture.

I must've zoned out because he poked me slightly. "Hello? Name?"  
I focused back on reality. "Oh... um... Percy Johnson..." I said slowly, deciding at the last minute to not use my last name. I know that the teachers would know who I am. They would know me by _Percy Jackson,_ the kid who was kidnapped and missing for four years. But that doesn't mean the students have to know.  
I would just have to tell them before class... Great.

"Well, Johnson, I'm Coach Hedge. Your PE teacher. Now, I would get to the office, and next time, go in through the front entrance."

I nodded my head, before continuing my way to the door.

~0~0~0~

The hallways were pretty empty. Apart from the odd kid who seemed to be one of those 'early birds' who are always at school half an hour before the first bell actually rings. I found my way to the office quite easily, all you had to do was follow some signs.

I opened the door quietly, then headed to the front desk that sat at the back of the room.  
A man in about his mid 40's was sitting there, looking about as happy as I felt on the Russian Island.  
He was wearing a loud Hawaiian shirt, and had just a splotch of brown hair on the top of his head.

"Excuse me, I'm new and can I please have my schedule." I asked nicely, trying to make a good impression.

He glanced up when I finished speaking, grunted, looked back down, then started typing away on his computer. "Name?" He grunted.

I hesitated. "Um, Percy Jackson..." I said slowly. He typed up my name, clicked a button, then rolled his chair over to what I'm guessing is the printer, picked up a piece of paper, rolled back, then handed it to me, all the while having a permanent scowl on his face.

I took it slowly, hoping that he didn't recognise the name.  
"Thanks," I said slowly while turning around.

I was just about out the door when he spoke one last time. "Back from the Island I see."

I froze.  
I gritted my teeth as I nodded my head stiffly. "Mhm," and with that, I pushed open the door to find myself in a now full hallway of bustling students.

I pulled my hood further down my head and put my head down, only looking at my feet, using my peripheral vision to make sure I don't bump into anyone. Even though I couldn't see anyone's faces, I could defiantly feel the stares coming my way.

I made my way to an empty corner and lifted my head a bit, some of my hair falling in my face. I bought my schedule out of my pocket and lifted it up to my face.  
I looked at the top to find out where my homeroom is.

Room T11.

I looked up a bit further and scanned the area. My eyes landed on the nearest door. T15. At least I'm in the right block.  
I looked at the door on the left of T15. It read T14. _Ok, so I go left._

I started my way in that direction, lowering my head once more.

I looked at the doors as I passed. _T13, T12... T11._

I opened the door and made my way over to the teachers desk. I lifted my head up and waited for the teacher to notice me. Once he turned around, I saw him flinch a bit, but then a warm smile covered his face. You must be P-"

"My name is Percy Johnson, not Jackson. I don't want anyone to know." I said quietly.

His smiled turned into a sympathetic one. "Sure son. Why don't you take a seat at the back. And if you need anything, you can always come to me."

I gave a small smile. "Thanks." I then made my way to the back and took a seat at the back in the middle. At this point, I was the only one in the class, but as soon as I sat down, I heard the door open and two guys came in.

They were about the same height, the one on the left maybe half an inch taller. The taller one had chocolate brown hair that was tied back in a man bun and it looked like he has brown eyes. He was in a tight red T-shirt, a black leather jacket over top, black jeans, and black converses. He looked fit, and it looked like he worked out. He had his hands in his pockets which sent off a kind of 'I don't care' vibe.  
The other guy had short blond hair on the sides, with it fuller on the top and electric blue eyes. He was wearing a plain purple top, light blue jeans, and dark blue Vans. The way he stood slightly behind the brunette told me that he was a bit more humble than the other, and also kinda shy.

The boys walked into the room, taking a detour by the teachers desk.

"Morning Mr Blofis," they said in unison, the brunettes voice slightly deeper.

"Good morning Mr Brewer, Mr Grace," Mr Blofis replied with a smile and a nod.

The two boys then turned to face the desks that only occupied me at the moment. When their eyes landed on me, they seemed to scan me, like they were trying to suss out my motive for life.  
I lowered my head a bit more, sending off a vibe that said _'Not in the mood'._ I heard them start to move again, and then saw a pair of blue Vans walk past me, then sit down in the chair on my right.

I kept staring at my desk, trying to make it clear that I did not want to talk, but it seemed that that message didn't get through to them, or they just didn't care.  
I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I moved my head to the side, looking up a bit, making eye contact with the blond boy. He froze for a second after meeting my eyes, before he composed himself and opened his mouth to speak.  
 _Really dude? Does it look like i'm in the mood to talk?_

But after I finally registered their hesitation meeting my eyes, I quickly put a small smile on my face, putting my mask up.

* * *

 _ **Jack's POV**_

When I turned around after greeting Mr Blofis, I finally noticed a kid sitting at the back with a black hood covering his head, but I could just see a little strand of black hair poke it's way out underneath the hood.

I just stood there and studied him for a second, and from the lack of movement beside me, I'm guessing Jason did to.  
The boy seemed to be trying to draw as little attention to him as possible. From as much as I could see, he seemed to be wearing navy blue jeans, and I could see a hint of the grey T-shirt that he was wearing underneath.  
I glanced over at Jason and saw him with a quizzical look on his face, obviously interested in this new kid. I returned his look as I took my hands out of my pockets and headed down to the back, Jason walking down the isle next to the kid.

Jason sat down next to him, with me next to Jason. Jason looked at me, as if asking weather it was a good idea to disturb the boy who obviously didn't want to talk. I nodded slightly, my own curiosity taking over.  
Jason leant over slightly and gave the boy a slight tap on the shoulder. The boy moved his head slowly to his right while lifting his head up just enough to make eye contact with Jason.

When I saw his eyes I literally caught my breath. His eyes were a unique sea-green that you didn't see very often, sometimes not at all. A lot of girls would find that very attractive, but once you look at them for just that much longer, you feel a pang of sympathy hit you.  
His eyes were swirling like a raging ocean. They looked broken, like he had seen way to much for his age.

I notice Jason have the same reaction, but quickly recovered enough to start talking.  
But just as Jason was about to start talking, something flashed across the kids face, then a smile appeared, which, if you hadn't just seen him glaring at a table, you'd think was genuine and real.  
"Hey, I'm Jason and that's Jack," he said pointing over his shoulder to me when he said my name.

"Hi, i'm Percy," he said kindly, his voice quite deep.  
"Sup Percy. You new?" I asked, bringing myself into the conversation.

Percy looked over at me, making eye contact, and I noticed all the emotion in his eyes gone. Like he just put up a wall, blocking off everything from being shown. "What'd you think?" He said with humour in his voice.

I let a smile come across my face, my previous hesitation gone. _Maybe what I saw in his eyes before was just my_ _imagination._

"Yea, that was kind of a stupid question," I said looking down a bit before shooting my head back up. "Where you from?"

"Seaford, but I lived in New York until I was 10." A shadow passed over his face, as if he was remembering a painful memory, then determination covered his face, but was quickly gone, and his face returned to that fake smile.

"Cool," Jason stated. "So, did your parents transfer or something?" He inquired.

"Um... No. I live in an apartment by myself. I just wanted to come back to New York... I like it here." Percy answered slowly, like he was thinking really hard about what he was gonna say.

"Yea, it's cool here," I confirmed.

The door opened and more kids came in, taking their seats, some greeting Mr Blofis, others heading straight past him.

"So, what do you like to do?" I asked, turning my attention back to Percy, who had lowered his head a bit when the other students came in.

"Um. I quite like swimming," he answered after thinking about it for a second. "You?" He asked, looking at me before at Jason.

"Well, I'm a 2nd degree black belt in karate, while little Jasy Wasy here is still a brown belt." I said, poking Jason.

"Oh shut it! Stop boasting!" Jason shot back. "And plus, brown belt is still really high. Especially since Rudy doesn't signs us up for belt grading competitions when he doesn't think we're ready."

I nodded my head slowly while smirking. "Suuuuure," I dragged on.

When I looked back at Percy, I saw him smile slightly. Like a proper smile.

"2nd degree? Wow," Percy said shocked. But something in his voice sounded a bit like... Sarcasm? _Hmmmm. There's_ _something weird about this kid..._

Just as I was about to confirm it that I was a 2nd degree black belt, the bell blared throughout the school. The door burst open as the rest of the kids came in and took their seats.

I glanced at Jason and saw him looking at Percy suspiciously. He must've caught up on the sarcasm as well. He glanced at me, and we made a silent agreement to talk about it later.

I looked back up to the front as Mr Blofis started speaking. "Ok, today we have a new student. Percy Ja..." Then he stopped suddenly as he looked at Percy. I quickly glanced over and just caught the look of warning on his face, before it was gone and Mr Blofis continued. "Johnson." Out of my peripheral vision, I saw him relax a bit. _What did I miss?_

"Percy, would you please stand up?" Mr Blofis asked with a nice smile.  
Percy slowly pushed himself out of his chair, keeping his hands on his desk until he couldn't anymore unless he stayed bending down.  
Everyone in the class turned to look at Percy, who had his head up slightly. He brought his hand up and brushed his hand over his head, pulling the hood back a bit. I finally got a good look at his face. He seemed to have a strong jaw, and my suspicions from earlier were confirmed when I saw the messy mop of Raven black hair.  
Now that he was standing up, I could see that he had broad shoulders, which indicated that he was well muscled. _What is this kid hiding?_

After standing for another couple seconds, he flashed a small smile then slowly sat back down, pulling his chair underneath him as he got low enough.

After that, Form class continued on as usual. Mr Blofis played some quiet music from our class playlist, (Everyone in the class got to pick one song) while we did some leftover homework. But Jason and I didn't have any (for once) and Percy is new, so I'm guessing he didn't have any either. So I was planning one talking to him more, but Mr Blofis called him up and I guess he was explaining to him a bit about Goode High school.

His hood was back down low on his head, but he was looking up fully, giving Mr Blofis his full attention.

I couldn't help but keep glancing over in his direction as I was talking to Jason, which caused the period to go as long as possible.  
Me and Jason avoided the topic about Percy for now, as others could hear.

When the bell finally rung, I sprang up from my chair, Jason doing the same beside me.

Before Percy could leave, I grabbed Jason by the arm and dragged him over and stood in front of Percy. "What do you have first?" I asked.

Percy seemed to back away a bit when Jason and I stopped in front of him, getting into what looked like a fighters stance, clenching his fists. But when no one moved, he shifted slightly, leaning on one leg. "Oh, um," he got out his schedule, looked at it for a second, before putting it back in his pocket. "Math. You guys?" He asked.

"Science," we said in unison. I couldn't help but be a bit disappointed that we didn't have the same class, I really wanted to find out more about him. But, the situation can't be helped. So I smiled and said a quick goodbye to Percy then headed out the classroom with Jason, setting route to our lockers before going to Science.

"There's something about him that doesn't add up..." Jason said, voicing my thoughts as we reached our lockers.  
"Yeah. Did you see the warning look he gave Mr Blofis just before he said his last name. And the sarcasm in his voice when he repeated that I was a 2nd degree?" I said, wondering what could be up with this boy.

"Yep, as well as the fighters stance he got into when we surprised him when we jumped in front of him." Jason added to the list.

"You saw that too? I thought my mind was playing tricks on me," I joked, which caused Jason to smile.

"There's something off about him... But what is it..?" Jason wondered aloud as he closed his locker, books in hand.

* * *

 _ **Percy's POV**_

The rest of the morning was un-eventful. After Math, I had English, Science, then French. At the start of every class, I had to tell the teacher to call me Percy _Johnson_ instead of Percy _Jackson._ All the teachers were good with it, and did it out of pity, (which annoyed the heck out of me) but the French teacher was a bit stubborn. But I eventually got through to her.  
Jack and Jason weren't in any of my classes so far, which I was kinda glad about. Does that make me a bad person?  
It's not that I don't like them. They seem cool. But it's the fact that they seem to be getting a bit suspicious of me. I was mentally kicking myself the whole morning about that. So throughout the other classes, when people tried to talk to me, I would just blatantly shut them down, my mental mask now fully fastened on my face. I know it sounds a bit rude, but it has to be this way.

When lunch came around, I entered the cafeteria with my hood on and my head low. I walked over to the lunch line and grabbed a tray, before looking at what was supposed to be food. I then decided that that was so not going in my body, and grabbed an apple instead.

When I stepped away from the lunch line, I looked around the cafeteria, trying to find an empty table where I can sit, but instead my eyes landed on Jason and Jack waving me over to their table. I sighed as I clenched my jaw and made my way over to the table. I sat down on the other side from Jack and Jason, with my back facing the rest of the room.  
I removed my hood a bit, knowing that there was no point around these guys, and chucked my apple from my right hand to left, then back to right.

"Hey Percy!" Jack greeted.

"Hola!" Jason stated.

"Hey," I replied, forcing a smile onto my face.

"Hows your first day going?" Jason asked, picking up his spoon, before taking a look at what was on his plate and putting the spoon down and pushing his tray forward. "You were smart to get an apple," he stated, swallowing visibly.

I gave a slight laugh. " It's school. Positive words don't really fit in in the same sentence as the word 'school'."

"Amen bro," Jack laughed.

Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a boy in a red and black jacket, smirking as he got ready to throw a Falafel ball in my direction. Just as the ball left his hand, I discreetly bent down like I was tying my shoe, and heard the ball whizz over my head and come in contact with a wall. I could have easily caught it out of the air, then threw it back at hime with pin-point accuracy before he even noticed that it didn't hit me. But of course, I couldn't. But that didn't mean that I had to get hit in the back of the head with a Falafel ball.

When I looked back up, I saw Jack and Jason look at the wall where the ball had hit, before they turned and glared at the thrower. "Really Frank? The new kid? Do you want us to come over there?" Jack growled.

I looked behind me and saw the Frank guy pale before smirking. "Why don't you just run back to your petty little dojo," Frank retorted, which caused his friends in the same jacket as him laugh.

Jack was just about to get up, but Jason held him down. "Remember what happened last time you fought Frank in the cafeteria? They had to get new bins and disinfect the trays from Black Dragon butt," Jason laughed.

Jack just glared at the people at that table, before smiling slightly at the memory. "Yeah, and I was just 12!" **(I don't know his age then, i'm guessing :))**

I just watched as the two started to bicker, being careful to not interrupt them.  
When the bell rung, signalling the end of lunch, I got up from the table.

"What do you have next?" Jack asked.

I glanced at him, before throwing my apple core in the bin, then looking back at him. "Free period. Gonna head to the Library." I said.

"Oh cool. We both have free periods as well. We'll come with," Jason exclaimed.

I inwardly groaned. _I was planning on checking my laptop for anything criminal related that I could check out after school, but it looks like i'm actually gonna have to... study. Ugh!_

"Sure," I forced a smile.

They didn't seem to notice my discomfort as they threw away their un-eaten lunch and lead the way to the Library.

~0~0~0~

I didn't really do anything. I had nothing to study for and had barely paid attention in my classes to know what we were doing, so I just grabbed a random book and started flicking through the pages. It was actually good that I was reading, because that gave me an excuse to not talk.

No one else was in the Library so it was rather quiet, which gave me complete focus on reading _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory._ Yay! (Not the sarcasm).

I hadn't realised it before, but I was exhausted. I had my head on the table as I was reading, my eyes slowly closing. It wasn't long before I slipped into my unconscious.

~0~0~0~

 _The guy known as Lee Fletcher wasn't seen again. Wasn't heard again. No one spoke of him. They were all to sad, hungry, tired and cold to even do anything. I wasn't stupid, I knew what happened to him. But I still found myself staring at the place where I last saw him,_ _expecting him to come back into the clearing._

 _More captives came in, week by week. Soon, I counted that I had been here for seven weeks._

 _Beckendorf still hadn't explained further about what he planned to do, and I didn't know if I even wanted to know what it was._

 _At that moment, I was sitting in my cell staring out at the forestry, (what else would I be doing), when the man, Luke, came into the clearing._

 _I immediately stiffened. This was only the third time that I had seen him (the guards brought the others to their cells, so I hadn't seen Luke then) but I already hated him. He stalked in with a smirk on his face. He headed straight towards Beckendorf's cell, two of his_ _guards in flanking positions.  
"Why hello there Charles. What a lovely day today, isn't it?" Luke said in a sickly sweet voice. _

_Beckendorf glared, but other than that, did nothing else, other than reach behind him slightly and grab a long silver thing and hid it behind his back, but Luke didn't seem to notice. He was to busy boasting that he was on that side of the bars._

 _Luke laughed at Beckendorf's lack of a response. 'Well, it's finally time you get out of that cell and stretch your legs." Luke signalled for his men to go get Beckendorf out of his cell._

 _I sat there, staring in shock, as the guards forced Beckendorf out of his cell. But the weird thing is, is that it didn't look like Beckendorf was struggling as hard as you usually would when you are being_ _taken, against your will, to your death.  
But what he did do, was not help them in anyway by going limp and making them literally drag him over to Luke. "I've been looking forward to this day for ages. You annoyed me the most. Your just lucky that I have a no cutsies rule when it comes to lines and order." Luke taunted. _

_Then just as they started dragging him in the direction where Lee was last seen, Beckendorf sprang to life, stabbed the guard on his right with that thing I saw him pick up causing the guy to release his right arm, then he punched the man on the left with his right hand, then did a fancy round house kick and knocked Luke to the ground._

 _I sat there, staring in awe at what just happened. I finally snapped out of my daze as Beckendorf grab the keys off of Luke's belt and came and unlocked my cell. "Percy! C'mon!" He shouted, causing me to snap out of my daze and jump to my feet and run out of the cell. Beckendorf was just about to unlock all the others, but stopped in his tracks when he heard a groan come from behind him. He glanced back and saw one of the guards starting to get up, closely followed by Luke while the other guard that gpt stabbed in the stomach stayed on the ground, not moving._

 _Beckendorf swore under his breath, chucked the keys into the cell of one of the other prisoners, then grabbed my arm and started dragging me into the forest, but not before yelling out "I'm Sorry" to the other prisoners._

 _As I was running behind Beckendorf, I glanced back and saw the group of cells slowly getting smaller in the distance._

~0~0~0~

I woke up sitting on top of Jack on the floor, him flat on his back, with my fore arm on his throat, pushing so hard that I could see his face going purple. I was also aware of Jason groaning on the floor a couple feet away.

My eyes widened in realisation and I leapt off of Jack and quickly scooted as far away as I could until my back hit a wall.

 _Shit!_

* * *

 **Did you like? I know you guys are really looking forward to the action stuff, but I also wanted Percy to meet the Black Dragons, Jason, Jack, Mr Blofis and Coach Hedge. He still hasn't met the rest of the guys and girls, but that's coming soon. But I also can't wait to get to the action stuff, so I had to put that nightmare thing in, and also cause it's kinda cool. Not the fact that Jack and Jason got hurt, but because Percy shows how strong he is, even though Jack and Jason don't know the reason why... Yet. :P**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please comment/review and follow/favourite.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Bye!**


	3. Bo-staffs and News Articles

**Hi!**

 **Was that last chapter a cliff hanger? I don't know... But heres a new chapter! Yay!**

 **If your still reading, then your awesome, if your just starting, then keep reading!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Kickin' It, or Arrow! (It's not even in this story but some (a lot) parts are similar.)**

* * *

 _ **Percy's POV**_

My eyes kept zipping from the groaning Jason to the coughing Jack. Jason was just sitting up with a bit of blood dripping from his nose onto his jeans. Jack was still lying on the ground with his hands around his neck coughing, as if you was trying to push the air back down his windpipe.

 _I have to get out of here! But I have to see if they're alright first..._

"I'm sorry..." I choked out, shocked at how my voice sounded. I've never hurt an innocent person before, and I really don't want to start now.

Jason looked up at me. As soon as he made eye contact with me, he glared, then proceeded to go see Jack. "You all goods mate?" Jason asked once he was by Jack's side.  
Jack gave a weak nod then sat up slowly with the help of Jason. When he saw me, he had a different expression on his face... Confusion?

"What the hell?" He said quietly, giving it just that much more affect.

"I... Um. I..." They continued to stare at me, silently begging for an answer, but how do I explain this?

"Um, well, I have these nightmares after a... Tuff experience... And it left me with PTSD. So, when I dream about it, if anyone tries to wake me, I lash out, doing stuff that I had no idea I could do. But i'm deep in my subconscious, so I have no idea I'm doing it," I explained shortly, on lying about the 'doing stuff I never knew I could do' part.

They continued to stare at me, as if trying to find out weather I was lying or not. "I'm so sorry," I repeated.

It felt like it had been hours since the last time they spoke, but then Jason let out a small laugh. "Man, good right hook. You took me right out."

I gave a confused look. _Shit, did I punch him?_

"Oh, well, I guess it's time for us to tell our part," Jack started. "Well, I noticed you had fallen asleep and laughed before getting back to studying. But then, about 15 minutes later, you started withering in your sleep. Groaning and flinching like you were reliving your worst fears. We were both worried about you. So, Jason being the closest to you, started to shake you awake. But then all of a sudden, your head sprang up, your eyes wide open, but they seemed different. Like the lights were on but no one was home. You looked like a completely different person, some people would say like a killer," both boys laughed at that. But I knew that that was true. They thought that was just something from what I'd seen in my nightmare or something, but only I knew that my walls were down in that second. My eyes were showing the truth. My eyes were showing my worst fear.

"Anyway, back to the story," Jason started, continuing on from Jack. "I have to admit, I was a bit freaked out by what I saw in your eyes, but before I even registered what was happening, you clenched your fist and brought your arm round and punched me right in the jaw with so much force I went flying off the seat," Jason brought his hand up to his nose, felt around, before bringing it back down to discover the bleeding had stopped."I'm not 100% sure what happened with Jack, so I guess it's better Jack tells you."

"Yeah, well, after you hit Jason, and any normal person would've been knocked out, but Jason has a rather thick skull-"  
"No it's actually true. I am a straight A student but I do actually have a thick head," Jason laughed.  
"Anyway," Jack glared at Jason," after you hit Jason, my fighter instincts kicked in so I went in for the hit, but you surprised me when you caught my fist. But before I could do anything else, you flipped me over onto the ground, dug your knee into my chest, and pushed your forearm up against my throat, quickly making it hard for me to breath."

Horror consumed my face. _Had I done that? To an innocent person?_ "I'm so sorry," I stated. "I had no idea what I was doing, and when I woke up I got right off of you. I didn't mean to, I had no idea what-" I was cut off.

"It's all goods dude. We're fine, your fine, thats the all that matters." Jason stated.

"No it's not!" I growled back. "I hurt an innocent person, even though I didn't know what I was doing, I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't hurt any innocent person. I'll be expelled if someone finds out-"

"Dude, calm down, and no one's gonna find out," Jack stated, using his hands to say the same thing. "Like we said before, it's all goods."

I was still kicking myself, but before I could retort, the bell came to life. I quickly jumped up, grabbed my laptop and other stuff that I had brought to the Library, closed the book I was reading, then sprinted out the door, not stopping when Jack and Jason were calling my name.

I ditched the rest of the day, probably not the smartest thing to do on your first day of school, but I didn't care at that moment. I need to work out my anger.

I jumped on my bike, and headed straight for the cafe, barely staying in the speed limit.  
As soon as I got there, I parked my bike down the alley way beside the cafe, then headed in, going through the freezer and through the secret door.

When I got down, I chucked my bag down, not caring if it broke my laptop, took my shoes off then stomped over to one of my punching dummies. I started beating the crap out of it. Throwing punches, kicks and other moves that I didn't even register that I was doing them.

Eventually I stopped, only to head over to my weapons table, grab my bo-staff, head to the back of the room and start practising, but not before chucking my shirt off. I started smacking dummies, twirling my bo-staff around, doing flips, using every bit of my lair as an advantage.

I did a side flip only to use the momentum to smack the dummy I was punching with so much force that the top of it came off. I stood there, breathing heavily but not out of breath, at the now severed head of the punching dummy.

I was only broken out of my thoughts when a beeping sounded from my computers. I walked over, grabbing a hand towel off the table and wiping my face before focusing on the computer.

The city scan that I had run had finally picked up the face of the man that was tearing New York apart with his stupid drugs called Divertido. The man, Marco Martinez, has been suppling the drug that's been killing dozens throughout the city.  
The traffic cameras picked up his face going into an abandon warehouse, just a few blocks from here. The door was guarded by two men with arms the size of bowling balls. But, I don't know if these guys realise, that in a fight, strength doesn't get you very far. Skill and stamina do.

I examined the area a bit more, deciding that the best way in was through the bush that was covering the right side of the building.

I looked over at my mask. _Time to get suited up._

~0~0~0~

I examined myself. I was in black leather pants and black _Nike Free's._ I had on a dark, navy blue leather jacket, with a dark navy blue hood. The jacket had lace down the sides, as well as on my shoulders, but had another layer of a dark electric blue underneath the lace, making it more flexible, with a black zip running down the front.

I decided to not wear the bandana, as no one really knew me at this point. So I grabbed my dark navy blue (surprised?) mask and slipped it over my eyes. I then double checked the location of the warehouse before flicking up my hood, making sure that it covered my face, before grabbing some small throwing knives that I could easily make, tucked them into a holder on my bicep, grabbed my bo-staff, then headed up the stairs before I hopped on my motorbike and sped off, placing my bo-staff through a holder on my back.

~0~0~0~

I sped through traffic, not stopping until I got to the bush outside the warehouse.

I pulled up as quietly as I could before double checking that my hood was far down over my face, but made sure that I still had maximum visibility.

I creeped around into the bush, only stopping at the brink of the bush. I crouched down and scanned the building, making sure to keep out of sight.  
I spotted the two guys out front. They both were armed with Assault Rifles, and both of them did not look in the mood to talk.

I quietly, but quickly, pulled my bo-staff off my back and got ready to pounce.  
I then moved further down the line of the bush before the door was only six feet in front of me. When I made sure they weren't looking in my direction, I rolled out of the bush, jumped up, and smacked the guy closest to me on the back of the head.

"Knock out!" I yelled, startling the other guy. If he hadn't heard me knock out his guarding buddy, he defiantly heard me now.

He dropped his gun, realising that there was no use for it here since we were up close and balled his fist before swinging it at me, but I easily lent back, watching the fist go flying over my face. He then tried to kick me in the side, but I blocked it with my bo-staff. He continued to throw punch after punch and kick after kick, me continuing to block and dodge, staying on the defence side, waiting to tire him out. When it got to the point where I could hear him puffing, I had had enough and quickly switched to attack. I moved forward on him, spinning my bo-staff around and giving him hit after hit, the guy trying, and failing, to dodge my blows.  
Then, after punching him in the gut with my free hand, I spun around and kicked him in the face. I could've just let him fall, but that was to easy. I caught him just before his knees crumpled and brought him into a headlock, where I could easily break his neck, which I was planning to do.

"Y-you don't have to do this," the guy stammered from his difficult position.

I continued to stare forward. "Yes, I do," I then forced my forearm down on his neck, affectively pushing it back and after I heard the un-mistakable snap, I let go and saw him fall limp to the floor.

I looked at the dude that I had knocked out first, he wasn't moving, but was alive. I decided to leave it that way, I really couldn't be bothered.

I looked at the door that the two failed to guard successfully, and without a second thought, I kicked the door open.

The door gave way instantly. When the dust had settled, I found myself in a large room which contained large amounts of tables, each occupied massive amounts of chemicals and glasses.

At each table, there was someone there, working with the chemicals. But the thing that didn't make sense, was that their hands were shaking and they were visibly scared out of their minds. I then looked closer and saw the steel chain that was tied around each of their necks. Electric collars.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a laugh come from the other side of the room. "And what are you supposed to be? A vigilante?" He laughed. The man was immediately recognised as Marco Martinez, the jerk who was behind all of this.

He was flanked by two guards, both smaller than the others out the front, but still big. They moved forward, the one on the right quickly throwing a punch that I dodged just in time. He tried again, but this time I caught his fist, flipped him, then brought my bo-staff down hard on his throat, instantly killing him, when I stood back up. I took a blow to the head from the other guy before I could turn around. I went with the momentum of the punch before I turned around, kicked the dude in the chest making him stumble back, then did a side flip towards him, and when I was coming down, my foot kicked him in the head, knocking him out, before I jabbed my bo-staff down on his throat, again, killing him instantly. I looked back towards a stunned Marco.

"You could say that," I replied in a low growl, answering his question from before. And with that I quickly slipped out one of my throwing knives from the holder on my arm and flung it with incredible accuracy, aiming for his heart. But Marco was able to at least move a bit so that it impaled itself in his right shoulder. I heard a yell of pain escape his lips, before I sprang at him, my bo-staff at the ready.

I immediately took the position of the attacker, swinging my bo-staff at him, catching him almost every time. But then when I aimed at his head, he caught the staff, ripped it out of my hands, then threw it aside just before punching me hard right in the jaw, then in the gut. I flinched at the contact, but other than that, didn't react. He stared at me, stunned that I hadn't doubled over.

I smirked at him before I punched him quickly in the jaw, causing him to collapse, before I knelt down, grabbed the knife that was still impaled in the mans shoulder, ripped it out, then jammed it back into his body, this time quickly piercing his heart.

I stood up slowly, watching the life slowly drain out of the mans eyes, before they went stone cold.

I then looked around the building, remembering the hostages. It would take forever to take them all off individually, since there was about 10 in total. So instead, I looked around quickly, before my eyes landed on an electricity panel.

I took out my second knife before throwing it with pin-point accuracy, spearing the panel right through the middle.

I looked back at the hostages, who were still staring at me like I had just done a back flip. "Go!" I shouted. That brought them out of there shock as they bolted for the door. I waited until they were all out, before doing a full sweep of the room, just making sure I didn't miss anything. When I found nothing, I proceeded to grab my bo-staff and knife from the panel, leaving the other in Marco Martinez's body.

I ran out the door, quickly deciding to tie up the still breathing guard with the strap of his rifle.  
After that I headed to my motorbike, knowing that in the morning, the police would hear about it and stop by, as well as talking to the hostages.

I put my bo-staff back in its holder before jumping on and speeding off, but the whole way back to my lair I couldn't help but think that there was very little people guarding the place. Were they that confident that the cops wouldn't find them? Are the cops that terrible?

~0~0~0~

When I made it back to the cafe, I parked my bike before heading down to my lair. When I got down, the first thing I did was pull back my hood and slip off my mask so it was hanging around my neck. I then proceeded to put all of my weapons back on the weapons table before I started to get changed back into my normal clothes.

Once I was done, I put my Leathers back on the table, then headed over to the computers where I checked the time. 12:52am.

I sighed as I grabbed my phone off of the table and stuffed it in my pocket before heading for the stairs while grabbing my jacket and backpack off of the floor.

Once I got home, I was practically sleep walking before I got to my room and collapsed onto the bed.

~0~0~0~

 _We had been running for at least and hour and I was exhausted. But it seemed that Beckendorf wasn't even breaking a sweat._

 _'Hey..." I said breathlessly, slowing down a bit. "Can we take a break?"  
Beckendorf stopped all of a sudden, nearly resulting in me crashing into his back. I stumbled back, leaning down with my hands on my knees, breathing heavily. When I had finally caught my breath, I glanced back up and saw Beckendorf stifling a laugh.  
I glared at him. "What? It's not my fault I don't have the lungs of a bloody whale!" _

_He stopped all of a sudden and gave me a confused look. "Whales don't breathe water?" He inquired._

 _I just waved it off. "Where are we going anyway?" I asked, standing back up straight._

 _His smile returned to his face. "You'll see." He then started to move again, but I reached out and grabbed his shoulder, making him stop and turn back around._

 _"How do you know this place so well?" I asked quizzically._

 _"Let's just say that this isn't my first time running free on this island," and with that, he started off again, but this time, I couldn't be bothered to try and stop him so I took a deep breath before chasing after him._

~0~0~0~

My alarm woke me up just as I was starting to go deeper into my nightmare. _Can't I just have one night where I'm not plagued by nightmares?_

I sighed as I got up and got ready for school, starting with a quick shower to wake myself up.

Once I was all dressed and clean, I went downstairs before I had a quick breakfast then headed out the door after I grabbed my keys to my motorbike.

I rode to school at a crusiey speed, knowing that I had heaps of time. When I finally made it to school, I decided to go in through the front as I did not want another encounter with that gym teacher if I didn't have to.

I kept my hood up for two reasons. One: Pretty much everyone has already seen my face. And two: I don't want anyone figuring out the resemblance to the hooded new kid and the hooded vigilante.

I walked through the front doors, immediately greeted with... nothing. Absolutely nothing. There were a few whispers, but other than that, nothing.

I slowly walked down the hall, examining everyone. They all seemed to be looking at something on their various devices. Some friends were whispering between each other, while others were completely glued to their screens.

I was debating on weather to go find Jack and Jason after that incident that happened yesterday, but was snapped out of my thoughts when I was greeted by said faces staring right at me.

They continued to stare, Jason playing with his fingers while Jack's face was twisted with question. I was about to ask what was up when all of a sudden Jack spoke up.

"Hey Percy! By the way we didn't tell anyone about your nightmare yesterday and we respect that you don't want to tell us and we will not push for answers." He blurted out in one breath, causing him to gasp for air when he finished.

I was shocked at his statement. Any other person would've gone about blabbing to everyone in school saying that the new kid has nightmares, but these guys seemed decent.

"Thanks guys-" "Yeah yeah, your welcome, but change of topic, have you read the news?" Jason interrupted me.

I gave him a confused look, "no..."

"Well come on!" Jason then proceeded to drag me to his locker with Jack in tow. When we finally reached his locker, he swung it open and brought out his laptop. He rested the bottom on his arm while his other hand opened the laptop and then started flying over the keys, typing something.

Then, after a couple of seconds, he shoved the laptop in my face, forcing me to look at it.

I quickly scanned what looked to be a news article and wasn't surprised at what I saw.

 _The city's worst drug has been shut down after two years, after it's dealer  
was murdered at what I'm guessing was where the drug, Divertido, was  
manufactured. The hostages were freed and one other man who appeared  
to be a guard __was killed, but the last guard was left tied up.  
The said hostages were set free after last night's event.  
The Police have already talked to some of them, but most of them are  
still traumatised by the events of the previous night(s).  
The police are saying that a masked 'vigilante' is behind the take down.  
Security footage from the building shows a masked man with a hood on  
arriving, before easily taking out both guards, before kicking open the  
door and stabbing the presumed dealer, Marco Martinez in the heart,  
after taking down two other guards.  
Police Captain Barry Brewer has confirmed that this man is none of the  
officers and is considered dangerous..._

The article went on for longer, but I didn't bother to read it. I knew there were camera's in the building, just like I knew the police would check it and consider me dangerous. But what caught my eye was the name of the Police Captain. "Brewer? As in Jack Brewer?" I asked. I remembered yesterday when Mr Blofis had greeted the two.

"Yeah. My Dad is the lead on the case, so I got to see the footage." Jack stated. "And I was also able to put it onto a flash drive and download it onto my phone without him knowing," a mischievous smile covered his face.

Jason shot a pointed look Jack's way. "When were you going to tell me this?" He exclaimed.

Jack just chuckled. "When Percy got here. Anyway, do you want to see it or not?" Jack asked, waving his phone in the air.

Jason shut the laptop before chucking it into the locker, (not gracefully might I add) before rushing over to Jack's side, trying to get the best view of the phone.

Jack looked at me questionably, then I realised he was inviting me to come watch it as well.

I slowly moved to Jack's empty side, just as he pushed play on the video.

The video played the fight between me and one of the guards. Now that I was watching it, I noticed how tired the other guy had gotten. I had to stifle a laugh as I glanced back at me and saw me not even breaking a sweat let alone puffing.

Then just as I took him out, the video stopped short and cut to the footage inside the building, just when I killed Marco and his two other goons. It then showed when I freed the hostages, going up to the point when I picked up my bo-staff and left.

The screen froze just as the door was nearly shut. Jack turned off his phone, before stuffing it in his pocket.

"Wow," Jason stated, still staring at where the phone used to be. "He didn't even seem tired while fighting the guard, like it was so easy he could be texting and still be blocking his hits!" He exclaimed.

"I know right? My dad has classified him as a criminal, even though he stopped the drug dealer that has been active for just over two years now," he finished.

"Wait a minute," I spoke up. They both turned to look at me, quietly wondering why I called their attention. "Criminal?" _Is that what they thought?_

"Yeah, but I have no idea why, this guy looks awesome! He seems to have better moves than Rudy!" Jack exclaimed.

"And you," Jason stated. Jack sent a glare his way, causing Jason to raise his hands in a surrender motion.

Just before anyone could say anything else, the bell rung, obviously startling all the students.

"C'mon, we'll talk more about him at lunch," Jason said as he dragged us in the direction of Mr Blofis' classroom.

 _Now I'm really glad I decided to go with a mask, can't have anyone arresting me, especially since I'm not stopping._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Sorry that there wasn't a lot of the flashbacks in this one, but I hope the action made up for it. And just tell me if you think it should be M, because I have to admit, that was gruesome! :)**

 **R &R. And don't forget to comment and suggest things! Thanks!**

 **Laters!**

 **~Polly-The-PolarBear**


	4. Cafeteria Fights and Steel Bats

**HELLO!**

 **NEW CHAPTER!**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO, KICKIN' IT AND ARROW!**

* * *

 _ **Mixed POV**_

Jason was trying so hard, really, but try all he might, he could not focus. He was to busy thinking about that vigilante. _Who is he? How old is he? Do I know him? Where'd he learn to fight? He should be called the Seal._ All these thoughts were running through his head, but his mind just couldn't seem to focus on one.

It seemed like it had been five hours until the bell finally rung.

He leaped up from his seat, grabbed his books, then made a beeline for the door, all before the teacher even had a chance to finish his sentence.  
Jason swore that if he was in that classroom any longer, than he would've died of boredom. After his first three classes, he was just glad that he hadn't passed out ages ago.

Jason headed for the cafeteria, not bothering to stop and put his books in his locker. When he pushed open the door, he headed straight for his and Jack's usual seat. He plunked his books on the table before plopping down on a seat, waiting not so patiently for Jack and Percy to come in.

Jason doesn't know what he thinks of Percy. With the way he reacted after his nightmare, and how he said 'innocent' as if he has hurt a guilty man before. And also Percy's reaction to the Police Force classifying the vigilante as a criminal.  
Jason doesn't know what he thinks of this kid, but he seems like a genuine guy with a genuine heart. Not like those stupid-ass Black Dragons.

"What's up?" Jack said as he sank down into the seat next to Jason, seeing his friend roll his eyes. Jack had just come from art with Percy in tow. Percy didn't seem to be to flash at art, but I can't say much. My painting of a dog looked more like a constipated bunny with horns.

Percy sat down on Jack's free side before taking an apple out of his bag and taking a bite.

* * *

 _ **Percy's POV**_

I didn't even pick art as an option, so how in hell did I end up getting it three times a week. I inwardly groaned as I thought back to the stuffed up flower that I had painted, only to then be discreetly thrown out by the teacher. _Don't worry Mrs Carter, I would've done it to._

As soon as I had taken a bite out of my apple, Jason's mouth opened and my immediate thought was that it was not going to be closing any time soon.

"Who do you guys think the vigilante is? How old do you think he is? If he's a student, do you think he would be in our school? Who could it be? A Black Dragon? No... they're to stuck up and selfish to do anything good. And do you think the Seal is a good name? Where'd he learn-" "Whoa whoa whoa!" Jack said, clamping his hand down on Jason's mouth. "Slow down mate." Jack then proceeded to take his hand off of Jason's mouth, much to Jason's pleasure.

"Sorry," Jason apologised. "I just couldn't stop thinking about the vigilante during all my classes."

I chuckled slightly. _Man, I never knew that I would have such an impact on them. Well, not 'me', but_ 'me'. _Does that make sense?_

I was brought out of my thoughts when Jack laughed. "All goods. And what was that about a seal?" Jack asked confused.

"Oh! Well, I was thinking that this dude should have a name. And since pretty much his whole outfit was navy blue, I thought that The Seal would be pretty cool," Jason finished with a smile.

Jack let out another short laugh. "Tell that to my father." Jason started laughing at that, and I couldn't help but let out a small smile.

We were soon broken out of our laughter when I heard a small whimper coming from the middle of the room. I looked over in the direction of the sound along with Jack and Jason.  
I saw the four people who tried to throw something at me ganging up on a scrawny kid with braces holding his pants up.  
All the four meatheads were doing was backing him up into a corner, but then when they pushed him the rest of the way, I started to get up, but then realised that I couldn't go over there, take them out. them just sit back down at the table without raising a few eyebrows.

But luckily the kid wouldn't have to go much longer, because I silently remember Jack and Jason telling me they were very good at karate. They got up and headed over to the kid but not before muttering something like "again Milton?"

I watched as the boys approached the meatheads. "Frank, just back off. Pick on someone your own size," Jack stated as Frank turned to look at him.  
Something crossed this 'Frank's' face. Fear?

"This is none of your business _Jack,_ " Frank spat out his name.

"But Frank, you see it is," Jason came into the conversation. "Because this is the second day in a row where you've been a pain."

Before Frank could have the time to answer, Jack spoke up again. "Just leave the kid alone Frank."

But it didn't seem like that was what he was going to do. Instead, he brought his fist up, aimed at Jacks jaw, but then before it could come in contact, Jack caught it.  
"You probably shouldn't have done that," Jack smirked. He then proceeded to flip Frank with such force that when his back hit the ground, he began gasping for breath. But that didn't keep him down, he got back up, and advanced on Jack. They went through blocks, kicks, jabs, punches, but it was obvious Jack was the better fighter and eventually Jack twisted his arm behind his back before kicking his back, making Frank land face first in a bowl of soup, then fall to the floor.

Then Frank's three friends advanced, Jason taking one while Jack took one, with the other goon going back and forth between the two.

Jack had his down in no time, with Jason kicking his goon in the gut, sending him down butt first into a trashcan, then they both kicked the last one in the gut, sending him sprawling over one of the tables.

Jack and Jason high-fived, then looked around at the damage, quickly grabbed my arm and their stuff, before dragging me out the door.

When they finally stopped dragging me, I had time to ask. "What the hell!?" I exclaimed.

Jack gave a quick smile while a sheepish one covered Jason's face. "Don't worry, just our weekly fight between the Black Dragons," Jason stated as if it was nothing.

"Weekly?" I didn't have to fake shock as much as I should've because I truely was shocked that they had weekly fights like that in the cafeteria.

"Mmhm," Jack confirmed.

"Huh," I looked down at the floor before looking back up. "How much longer is lunch?" I questioned, changing the subject.

~0~0~0~

The rest of the day went un-eventful. Just a few laughs and glares, but other than that, nothing interesting happened. But the guys did manage to convince me to come and check out their dojo after school. I only finally agreed when I checked my phone and it looked like nothing criminal like was happening tonight.  
So here we were, walking down the street, talking about frogs in tutus.

Don't ask, I zoned out as soon as the word 'tutu' was in the same sentence as 'frogs'.

I couldn't help thinking about what happened at lunch. Jack and Jason seem pretty skilled. Sure their style was only Karate, but they look really advanced in it.

I was broken out of my thoughts when Jason clapped in front of my face. "Earth to Percy!"  
My eyes snapped to look at him. "Huh?"  
Both boys stifled a laugh. "We're here," Jack said as I looked up and my eyes met big green letters that spelled out 'Wasabi'.

We walked in, immediately feeling the change in climate, the dojo being a lot cooler.  
The place was pretty big. The whole right side of the building, (excluding the entrance way) was covered in mats, with an archway that probably led to the showers on the right wall.

On the left was a couple benches, with some lockers and an office door on the back wall.

A couple punching dummies were on the mats, and I had to resist to not go and test them out.

"Welcome to the home of the Wasabi Warriors!" Jason exclaimed, which caused Jack to elbow him. "Way to make an entrance," Jack whispered, probably assuming I couldn't hear.

Before I could do anything else, a man in about his mid thirties walked out of the office door in a full white karate uniform with a black belt tied around his waist.

"Jack, my best student! What's up!?" The man exclaimed.

Jack went up and bro-hugged him. "Nothing much Rudy, just showing Percy round."

It looked like the man, Rudy, had just noticed me and Jason. "Hey Jason! Hello Percy," Rudy came forward and shook my hand. "The names Rudy, 3rd degree black belt."

"Percy," I said simply, nodding my head in acknowledgment.

"So Jason, Jack, where are the others, practise starts soon," Rudy asked, turning back to the guys.

"I dunno, I didn't see them at school today," Jason answered.

Just then, the door opened and about five other people walked in. Two girls and three guys. Two of the guys had black hair while the other had dark brown. One of the guys with black hair had a big build but had a chubby baby face. He seemed to have a bit of Chinese heritage in him by the looks of it as well and looked to be about the same height of 6,2 as me. The other black haired boy was tall, with a height of 6,0 and slim, with a beanie cap on, and 'street clothes'. The last guy was about 5,9 and kinda scrawny and looked to be Spanish, as well as the slim dude. His scruffy brown hair looked to be covered in grease, which gave the effect that he was in a garage a lot.  
The girls were both blond, one about 5,8 while the other was 5,9. The shorter one looked to have chocolate brown eyes while the taller one had startling grey eyes that seemed to be analysing everything. They both seemed very athletic, but the smaller one seemed more relaxed than the other.

The group of friends walked up to Jack and Jason, the guys bro-hugging each other while the girls just waved.

"Sup Jack. Didn't see ya today," the slim one stated.

"Didn't see you to Jerry. That's because we have completely different schedules," Jack grinned.

The guy, Jerry, seemed stumped, so just laughed it off awkwardly. "I knew that..."

All the others rolled their eyes, and kept talking about their day, me just watching on awkwardly. I was debating weather to just slip out or not, but then I felt someone's eyes land on me. I looked over and saw that the girl with the grey eyes was staring me down, but I held my ground, staring right back. Then, without looking away, the girl started to speak. "Who's that?"

At that comment I looked away, and focused on Jack and Jason who's faces were soon covered with realisation, then guilt.

"Oh, sorry," Jason's face heated up. "This is Percy, he's from Seaford and just started school yesterday. And Percy, this is Frank" (Chinese boy) "Jerry," (Slim boy) "Leo", (Scrawny boy), "Kim," (Shorter girl), "and Annabeth," (Grey eyed girl).

Variations of 'hey's' and hi's' and 'sups' came from the group. I smiled back before looking out the door, wondering if there was any good ways to get out of this.

"So Percy, do you do karate?" Kim asked.

I had no idea what to say. Sure, I've never actually gone to a class to learn karate, but instead I got taught by various people on the Island, as well as many other styles that I am just as skilled at. I decided to take the road that would end in a dead end.

"No, never have," I said simply, not encouraging a conversation.

"You should, it's really fun!" A voice rose from behind the others.

"Rudy..." Frank said knowingly.

Said person squeezed to the front of the crowd, a piece of paper in his hands. "Here, take this. And if you want, just stop by," Rude handed me the piece of paper, which I reluctantly took. "Thanks?" It came out more of a question than an answer.

Rudy continued to stand there, a big grin on his face. "Bye Rudy," Annabeth spoke up, hinting for him to leave.

"Oh, yeah, bye!" Rudy took the hint, then squeezed his way out of the group.

"Anyway, wanna go to Falafel Phils before practise starts?" Jason's voice broke the silence that came once Rudy had left.

"Sure!" Ok!" Let's go!" Were the answers of many of the others.  
They started out the doors, me hesitating, not knowing if that included me or not. "You to Percy, c'mon," the boy Leo stated.

I hung at the back of the group as we left the dojo and started our way down the street. We were walking for about a minute or two when they turned down an alleyway.

I hesitated slightly, examining the alley. Something felt off in my gut, but I couldn't see anything that would be considered a threat, so I swallowed down my concerns and kept going.  
It seemed that Jason noticed my hesitation. "Just a short cut, don't worry," he patted my shoulder.

I sighed as we went deeper into the alley. Just as we were nearly out the other side, a black van sped into view in front of us. My eyes widened as the van came to a halt at the entrance.

"Guys... C'mon," Jack said, leading the group back the way we came.

Just as I turned my head, a van that looked exactly the same blocked the other way.

"Shit," I said under my breath so no one could hear.

Just then, three guys from each van stepped out and into view, each holding a baseball bat as well as a black mask covering their whole faces, apart from their eyes.

"Well, it looks like we're gonna have to fight our way out then," Annabeth announced as she was already advancing on one of the dudes who was coming at us. All the others joined her, taking on one of the other guys. But it seemed that the bats were made of steel, because whenever the guy smacked once of us with the bat, they went down like a sack of potatoes.

I analysed what was going on. Kim, Jerry and Leo were all lying on the ground, breathing, but it seemed they were out cold.  
I looked at Annabeth just as the man she was fighting whacked her on the head with his bat, sending her crumpling to her knees. I glanced at Jack, and could see him holding his own, as well as Frank and Jason. They were all busy, Jack taking on two of the guys, while Frank and Jason were trying to defend themselves against three.

Then as I did the math, I realised one of the guys was missing. Then I heard a faint sign of movement to my right, causing me to look in that direction. I saw the last man, charging at me with his bat already aimed at my head. I quickly glanced around and saw that the others were still busy and made the decision that I did not want to get knocked in the head with a bat.

I turned back to the guy and ducked as the bat sailed over my head. I looked back up and saw the man stumble forward, obviously not expecting to miss.

He looked back at me, glared, then advanced again. This time, I caught the bat. I ripped it from his hands, swung it at his feet making him fall, then brought it down on his stomach, winding him. I chucked the bat down hearing it clatter as the man got back up.

He immediately threw a punch, making me duck, then a kick aimed at my chest, causing me to side step and him to stumble as he over-extended. I took this as an advantage and crawled up on his back (which was facing me) wrapped my legs around his neck, then leaned forward, making him fall forward, me tucking my head so I rolled then used the momentum and my legs to drag the dude over top of me and slammed him down onto the ground in front of me, legs slowly suffocating him.

Just as I squeezed my legs tighter, the mans hands trying desperately to rip my legs off, I heard a sound and looked over just in time to see Jack fall limp to the floor. I then saw the beginning signs of Jason flipping a man, forcing him to turn this way.

I remembered earlier when Rudy had called Jack his best student. _If Jack couldn't defeat them, then how weird would it look if I did?_

I made a quick decision and released the grip on the man, causing him to gasp for breath, quickly scramble up and towards me, before aiming a good punch at my head which I could've easily blocked, but decided not to.

Just before my vision went dark, I remember seeing Jason go down with the man he flipped, and Frank being whacked from behind on the head with a bat.

 _Oh no_ were my last thoughts as everything went black.

~0~0~0~

 _As we past a tree that I swear we had passed already like eight times, Beckendorf finally slowed to stop in front of a small cave entrance. "You have to get on your hands and knees," he said before proceeding to bend down and start to crawl through._

 _I watched silently as Beckendorf slowly shimmy his way through the gap, leaving behind a small trail._

 _"So this is my life now," I whimpered quietly as I got down on my hands and knees and followed in after I lost sight of Beckendorf's shoes._

 _"Wow," I said simply as my eyes ran over the cave._

 _There was a small fire pit (that wasn't lit) in the middle of the cave with stones surrounding it. On the left side was a light layer of flax and leaves, making up a small bedding. On the right was a combination of sticks, stones, sharp sticks that resembled a spear, and I swear I saw the glint of steel hidden underneath._

 _"How do you know this place?" I asked shocked._

 _"Like I said, this isn't the first time I've been on the run on this island," he answered cryptically._

 _I decided to let the matter lie and not push for answers that he clearly didn't want to give. I may be fourteen, but I'm not that dumb._

 _"Anyway, you sleep there and I'll go out and get some more flax and leaves for bedding," Beckendorf said as he headed over to the pile of sticks. He then picked up a stick spear and then picked up that glint of steel that I had seen before and I was surprised to see that the steel was a combat knife._

 _"How'd you get that?" I asked astonished._

 _"When I escaped last time, lets just say that there were more casualties," he answered simply._

 _He walked over and held out the knife for me to take._

 _"Seriously?" I questioned, surprised._

 _"Well if we're gonna be on the run, your gonna need something to protect yourself with."_

 _I slowly grabbed the knife, handling it like it was a priceless jewel. The only other knife that I had even touched was a butter knife. So don't blame me that I was kinda freaked._

 _As soon as it left his hand, he started his way out the little entrance putting the spear out in front of him, but just before he was out of hearing range I spoke. "Are you ever going to tell me what happened the first time?"  
Even though I wasn't specific, I could tell he knew what I was talking about because his body tensed. "Maybe," was his answer as he continued his way out the hole, his feet slipping out of sight._

* * *

 _ **3rd Person POV**_

Percy woke up first. His eyes snapped open and he tried to bring his hands out in front to defend himself or punch something, when he was immediately restrained. He tried again, but no luck. He moved his wrists around and remembered the feel of the thing that was restraining him. He was zip-locked to the chair. He knew how to get out of this, easy, but painfully, but he decided to wait and see what these sons of bitches wanted first.

He felt a bruise forming on his left cheek as his eyes started scanning the room. It was cold, wet and the walls and floors looked to be solid concrete. His eyes continued to scan the room, and was nearly finished. Just before he started to scan the back, his eyes stopped on two limp figures tied to chairs. Jack and Annabeth.

 _ **Percy's POV**_

Jack's head was hanging back, his usually tied back long hair hung loosely behind him. I could see he had a forming black eye and a fair bit of bruising over his arms and face.  
Annabeth's head hung forward, her chin nearly touching her chest. Her hair was still tied back, just barely, only a few strands hung around her face. The blood dripping onto her leggings informed me that she had a bleeding nose, and along with Jack, had quite a bit of bruising. When she let out a small breath, one strand of her princess curls blew forward, before swinging back-wait, _princess curls? Why the hell did I think that? It's probably just the head injury, yeah, the injury..._

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a small groan come from Jack. I glanced over and saw him slowly lifting his head back up. He tried to lightly move his hands, but was held back by the restraints. His eyes widened in panic as he tried again and again. "Don't bother," I said simply, causing his head to snap in my direction.

"Percy? Where are we?" He asked, now slightly calming down when he saw another human being in here.

"I'd like to know that as well," Annabeth groaned as she cringed when she lifted her head up.

I sighed. "I don't know, I only came to a bit before you guys."

"You ok Annabeth?" I heard Jack asked.

"Yeah, just..." I zoned out from their conversation and focused back on examining the rest of the room. I turned my head so I could see the back of the room and was quite happy to find the door.

I used my legs to spin my chair around making a 180 degree turn so I was facing the door. It was a big steel double door with a bit of rust at the hinges, telling me that the building was probably quite old. I looked down a bit and saw a small drip of water coming off the door and falling about half an inch before hitting the ground. I looked back up and noticed that there were push handles with no locks. I silently scoffed. _No locks? Amateurs._

"What are you doing?" I heard the voice of Annabeth ask.

"Huh?" I replied, still focusing on the door.

"What are you doing?" She repeated, irritation clear in her voice.

"Trying to find a way out of here," I replied simply, keeping a straight tone.

"You do realise that we are kinda tied up don't you?" Jack joined in on the conversation.

Without thinking, I answered, "that won't be a problem." As soon as I said that I mentally kicked myself, but before I could save myself from the curious questions that were sure to come, I saw a slight shadow show through the gap at the bottom of the door before it swung open.

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what you thought of the mixed POV and 3rd person POV and if you understood it or if you got really confused, cause if so, I'll just stick to one person POV.**

 **Hope you enjoyed. As always, comment/review and follow/favourite.**

 **Thank you!**

 **Laters!**

 **~Polly-The-PolarBear**


	5. Phones and Restaurants

**Hi!**

 **Next chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Italics are thoughts and memories.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own PJO, Kickin' It, and Arrow!**

* * *

 _ **Percy's POV**_

I was met with six men coming in, all wearing masks. I instantly remembered them as the ones who attacked us.  
There was the one man who was out in front, so I assumed he was the leader of all this. So you could understand my reasoning when I say that I don't like him.

I looked behind him and recognised the build of the man that I had fought. I saw him staring at me questioningly, obviously wondering how on earth I could've done that. And by the look on his face, he was also asking why I let him go.

"Woken up have we? And it seems that one of us has been active," the man in the front motioned to me, his voice muffled by the mask.

"What do you want?" Jack asked simply.

"What I _want_ Mr Brewer is everything!"  
I couldn't help but cringe at the all to familiar words that once left Luke Castellan's mouth.

"Well then, why us?" Annabeth asked the question that was obviously playing on Jack's mind, although I was already certain why he had taken us and not the rest.

"Well aren't you slow girly," I saw Annabeth try and launch herself at him, but her restraints held her firmly to the chair. "Or should I say famous architect Athena's daughter." The man then moved to the right and faced Jack. "Police captain's son," he then moved on to me and I couldn't help but be nervous about what was about to be revealed. "And Billionaires son." The man finished. I glared at the man, even though I couldn't see his eyes. But I could still see the look of question on the faces of Annabeth and Jack out of my peripheral vision.

"Then it looks like we're back to Jack's question, what do you want?" I growled out. I saw the man lean back slightly at my tone of voice, but then a chuckle came out of his mouth after regaining his composure.

"I already told you Perseus, everything," the man stated simply.

"Yeah, well, for all I know 'everything' could include this chair, so could you be more specific?" I retorted.  
I knew what he wanted, you would have to be really thick in the head to not know, but I wanted to keep him talking to try and buy us some time.

The man paused for a second, before spitting out one word. "Money."

"Once you're disappearance claims the head-lines, all your parents will be worried sick for their precious little babies." He started slowly walking around us, making a figure of eight before circling the other and heading back. "Only then will I demand my ransom, and my oh my will the Jacksons pay well."

I clenched my jaw at hearing my last name. _Hopefully they don't recognise the name,_ I thought with very little hope.

"Anyway, you three should get comfortable. Your not leaving anytime soon," the man then proceeded to walk for the door, but not before Jack had the chance to speak. "Son of a bitch."

The man froze, and even though his back was turned to me, I could almost feel the smirk playing on his lips. He then clicked his fingers and two of his men came at us, the lead man turning around to watch the show.

The men came and first threw a punch at Jack, hoping to knock him out, but it just dazed him, so they threw one more which forced Jack to give way and he was out cold. They then proceeded to Annabeth, smacked her upside the head, affectively causing her head to fall limp. But I did notice the way his fist wasn't as tight and how he didn't hit as hard. _Well at least they have some moral left._

As they made their way over to me, I quickly bent my thumbs in a way nothing should be bent, slipped my hands out of the zip-lock restraints, put my thumbs back in place just in time to catch the dudes fist when it just about came in contact with my jaw.

The man was obviously surprised. "H-" "Lesson one, never use zip ties," I then stood up, twisted his arm behind him, then jammed him face first down onto the chair, breaking it instantly and impaling the man with a broken, sharp chair leg. "Lesson two, don't leave anything in the room that could be used as a weapon."

I then turned around just in time to dodge the other mans fist before I blocked a kick to the chest. I then ducked, spun around, then as I came up, kicked him in the jaw causing him to stumble back. _Looks like his brick house build works as armour._

He then came at me, fists at the ready. We were only fighting for about another 2 seconds before I dodged a hit, punched him in the gut, then when he bent down, kneed him in the face sending him flying backwards onto his back. I then went forward and stood over him, my foot resting on his throat. "H-" And yet again, his question would not be finished as I pushed down with so much force on his throat, killing the man instantly. "Lesson three, never underestimate people."

I then looked over to the door where I found a frozen man standing just in front of the door. Then all of a sudden, he launched himself at the door, trying to escape, but I had just enough time to leap over, grab one of the three remaining broken chair legs, then threw it with pin-point accuracy, stabbing the man in the back of the neck.

I looked around at the bodies that now lay on the floor, then looked back up at the unconscious pair. _Well, all I can do now is wait for them to wake up._

~0~0~0~

I was sitting there for about an hour before they finally showed any signs of waking up. I quickly grabbed the zip tie and broke it in half using one of the chair legs, making it seem like someone cut me out.

This time, it was Annabeth who came to first. A soft groan was heard as she once again, woke up to being tied to a chair. She blinked a couple of times, trying to get her bearings, and when she noticed the bodies, she flinched. Her eyes then landed on me, sitting on the floor with my hands resting on my knees.

"What happened to them?" She questioned, her voice groggy.

"The vigilante came in just as I was losing consciousness. I only caught a quick sight of him, but from the video that Jack showed me, I knew it was him," I explained as Jack's eyes started to flutter open.

"Really?" Annabeth asked. "He was here?"

I nodded my head slightly.

"Why aren't you tied up?" Jack asked as he focused on me.

"The vigilante untied me, I was waiting for you guys to wake up before I untied you guys because if you fell off the chair, I couldn't be stuffed to lift you back up," I explained as I started to get up to undo their restraints. The part about me not un-tying them was true, but all the rest was a little white lie.

Annabeth brought her hands up and started to rub her wrists after I had un did her restraints. "Thanks," she muttered as she proceeded to get up.  
As I released Jack, he gained a questioning look on his face. "Why did he just un tie you?" Jack asked. I mentally kicked myself. _Should've thought of that.  
_ I decided to just play it safe and go with a simple, normal teenager answer. "I dunno."

After that, we all gravitated to the door. Just as Annabeth was reaching for the handle, I stopped her. "What?" She asked annoyed.

"Um... What if there are people behind the door?" I asked, explaining why I stopped her, not caring if it seemed suspicious of how I would think of that.

"Percy's right Annabeth, what do we do?" Jack confirmed.

We stood there in silence for a couple more minutes, each person trying to figure out a way to escape. If I was under my hood, I would just waltz right out and take care of any other people out there, but I can't really do that right now now can I?

"Well, it looks like we don't have any other ideas, so how bout we just open the door a crack and check if there is any immediate danger, and if there is, just stay behind me," Jack stated eventually.

I couldn't come up with anything better, so I just nodded my head along with Annabeth.

Then with a nod of his head, Jack started to open the door slowly.

~0~0~0~

 _It was about an hour before Beckendorf's head popped through the tiny entrance to the cave. He dragged in a couple of big ferns and some more fire wood behind him.  
I couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped my lips, and it seemed Beckendorf noticed._

 _He let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry kid. I'm not ditching ya."_

 _A small smile formed on my lips._

 _Once Beckendorf had made up his bedding and placed the firewood with the other pieces, he walked over to me and sat down on my right._

 _"So, how you holding up?" He asked, staring straight forward._

 _"Well, I'm who knows where, running from someone who should probably be in a mental hospital and sitting in a cave holding a knife that is used as a weapon. How do you think I'm doing?" I snapped, looking over at Beckendorf at that last part. As soon as the words left my mouth, I regretted them. "I'm so-" "It's ok. It was a stupid question to ask," Beckendorf interrupted me as he let out a small laugh._

 _Silence took over for another couple of minutes before anything else was said. "How are you doing?" I asked, breaking the silence._

 _Beckendorf's face hardened and it looked like an invisible wall just went up behind his eyes. "I've been here for two years kid. I can't describe how I am in one word. And definitely not one PG word," Beckendorf stated in the same tone the whole time._

 _I knew I was probably not gonna get an answer, but it's worth a shot. "Who were you?" I asked._

 _Confusion passed over his face before realisation hit. He seemed reluctant to share at first, but then probably decided that if we're gonna be on the run together, then we need to be honest with each other.  
"I was Charles Beckendorf the third. My Dad was the second while my grandad was the first. But everyone called my dad Hephaestus. He owned the best mechanical shop in Texas. Everybody knew him, everybody talked about him, and everybody respected him. He was pretty much the face of Texas. We were wealthy. Very. But he didn't show it. He always wore his overalls and never cleaned all the grease off his face whenever he went out." A small smile was visible on his lips as he was describing his father. "Everyone knew we were richer than the Kardashians, but still, people treated him as if he was just any other guy. I was his prized possession. Every time he had a day off, he would take me to the park, or for lunch, or to the movies. Anywhere. Sometimes we would just stay home. But we were always together. Always spent his days off together. Until one day. We were supposed to go Go Karting then out for dinner, but something came up and he had to go into work just when we were pulling up to the Go Kart track. He was very reluctant to go to the shop, but he knew he had to. So he said sorry as he gave me twenty dollars and dropped me off at the park, saying I could do whatever I liked until he picked me up in an hour or two."_

 _"I have to admit, I was kinda upset that he had to go in to the shop, but I knew he was reluctant to go and I knew that he would be out of there as soon as possible. So I decided to just sit down on a bench where he dropped me off and wait for him to come back. I was in the part of the park where no one ever goes any more because there are more beautiful places around. I was the only one there. Just sitting there, waiting for my dad to come back. It had not even been 10 minutes when a black bag was slipped over my head. I thrashed and struggled, but my 19 year old self was no match for the guys. After another minute of struggling, everything went cold as I was knocked out. Then I woke up in a cell."_

 _As Beckendorf finished, I couldn't help the sympathetic look that formed on my face. And I also couldn't help the look of fear that he had been here for two years escape my features._

 _When Beckendorf looked over at me, I saw a single tear run down his cheek, before he quickly wiped it away. "Don't worry kid. It's only been 8 weeks. And look how far we've gotten. I have no idea how long Luke has been doing this, but all I know is that we are going to be the ones who escape and the ones who end it. Hope kept me sane throughout my time here. Hope that I would return to my dad. Return to our days together. And now Percy, you have to have hope as well."_

~0~0~0~

Luckily there wasn't any one else there, so after we navigated our way through the old complex, we finally came across the front doors and when we exited, we found our selves on one of the back streets, not to far from Rudy's dojo, so we started our way over there.

The whole walk there was completely silent. At one point I asked how everyone was, but after that, the conversation kinda died.

Once the dojo finally came into view, Annabeth and Jack unconsciously sped up, me having to start jogging to catch up to them.

When we entered, we found Kim, Frank, Leo, Jerry and Jason yelling frantically at an overwhelmed Rudy. It looked like they hadn't noticed our arrival.

"Hurry up Rudy! They could be in real danger! They could be hurt!" Kim yelled at Rudy, who was scrambling around, trying to find something in a bag.

"I'm trying my hardest to find my phone Kim!" Rudy retorted.

"It's been two hours!" Frank joined in.

I saw Jack to my left bend over and pick up a small object off of a bench.

"Found it," Jack said simply, causing everyone in the room to look our way.

"JACK!" Kim yelled as she flung herself at him. Jack stumbled back a bit before hugging her back.

The others came up and gave Annabeth a hug and Jack a hug as well after Kim had let go of him, both hers and Jack's face's bright red.  
And I was surprised that they even came up to me and gave me a hand shake.

"What happened?" Rudy questioned as he let go of Annabeth.

"Well, after we were knocked out, we woke up in concrete room tied to chairs. Then when we had all woken up, a man came in and started talking. He was saying that he wanted everything. And then we asked why he took us and not you guys and then he started naming things off. Saying how Annabeth was famous Architect Athena's daughter, I was the son of the police captain, and Percy was..." Jack looked over at me while slowly going quiet. I had my mask up but I made it obvious for Jack to see the warning look in my eyes. "... I can't remember." The other's faces took up questioning looks, but other than that, the didn't speak.

"Then I may or may not have offended him and then he came back and knocked us out, but apparently before Percy's vision went dark, he saw a glimpse of the vigilante come in. And then when we woke up, both of the guards were dead as well as the leader, and Percy was sitting on the floor with his hands untied. After that, Percy freed Annabeth and I, then we headed out the door which was surprisingly unlocked and eventually made our way out of the building," Jack finished.

Everyone seemed horrified, but Leo's expression was also mixed with amazement. "The vigilante came!?" He exclaimed.

I nodded my head slowly. "Yeah..." I said, surprised at his excitement.

"Whoa!" Leo was now trying to fight away his smile.

All the others rolled their eyes before pestering us all (mostly Jack and Annabeth) with more questions. Eventually, they stopped and we all went and sat down on the benches.

"So Jack, how bout you go home and get some rest. And it's your choice weather to tell your parents or not considering I couldn't find my phone so I didn't get a chance to report you guys kidnapped," Rudy explained.

"Oh no I'm fine," Jack said standing up. "I'm gonna stay for practise."

All the others gave questioning looks like asking _'are you sure?'._ Jack noticed and laughed slightly. "Guys, I'm fine."  
"Same here," Annabeth spoke up while standing up beside Jack.

It looked like everyone still didn't believe them, but they kept quiet.

They all got up and headed for their lockers, about to get changed into their gear when Jason spotted me still sitting on the bench. "You can stay and watch if you like," he said.

I looked up at the clock on the wall. 5:58pm. "Ah, nah. I'm gonna head home," I said as I went and grabbed my backpack from where I placed it earlier.

"You sure?" Jason asked.

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow!" I said as I shouldered my bag and headed towards the door, leaving them to their practise.

Instead of going back to my apartment, I head the other way, towards my Granny's cafe', 'Mama J's.

Once I got there, I headed straight for the freezer.  
Once I got down into my lair, I sighed as I plonked down on my chair. All the events of today were flooding into my mind.

I just wished I could've prevented them from taking us, but if I wanted to keep my identity, I had to back down. _Ugh!_ I never knew it was going to be this difficult!

With a lot of anger to work out, I got up and headed towards the training dummies after I had removed my shirt and tossed it away.

I was throwing punch after punch, kick after kick, thoughts running wild through my head.

 _How on earth am I gonna keep this up?  
_ Punch!

 _If someone does find out, what do I do?  
_ Kick!

 _Should I continue to hang out with Jack and Jason? They're getting quite suspicious.  
_ Elbow!

 _What if they find out i'm Percy Jackson, kidnapped at fourteen, trapped on an island for four years?  
_ Spinning round house kick!

 _Why is everything so complicated!?  
_ I then punched so hard that the top of the dummy came right off.

I just stood there, breathing hard while staring at the headless dummy. I growled as I leaped up and did a hitch kick, using the force to kicked the dummy in the middle with my right leg, sending it flying back and landing flat on the ground.

I continued to stand there, stuck in my thoughts as I glanced over to the Salmon Ladder. I took another couple of breaths before I made my way over to the obstacle, grabbing the bar and immediately swinging, using my upper body strength to pull the bar up to the next hold. I continued going up and down for a couple more minutes until a beep broke me out of my thoughts.

I was half way up the ladder before I let go of the bar, falling 5 feet before landing on the ground. I grabbed a small towel off of the table while heading over to the monitors.  
 _'Robbery in progress at 502 Amsterdam Ave. Three armed robbers, taking hostages',_ my computer monitor read.

I continued to read the rest of the information before double checking where the address is and getting suited up. Once I was ready, I put my mask on, pulled my hood over my eyes, grabbed my bo-staff, then headed up the stairs.

I clenched my fist in frustration as I realised that I had left my bike at school today. So I started the 5 minute run quickly, not wasting anytime. As soon as I got to the back of the school, I hopped on my bike and turned it on before speeding away in the direction of Amsterdam Ave.

~0~0~0~

When I got there, police cars were parked outside making a kind of barrier in front of the doors to what looked like a restaurant. I slowed down slightly as I thought of a way to get past them when my eyes fell on the neighbouring buildings. I smirked as I made a sharp right turn.

I parked my bike in an alley before kicking open the door to the building. It looked to be abandoned as I ran through the building, looking for the stairs. When I finally found them, I took them two at a time, racing up the two flights of stairs to the top of the building.

I kicked open the door to the roof before sprinting out, heading towards the restaurant. When I was about a metre to the edge, I pushed off the ground, flew through the air before landing on the roof of the restaurant with a roll. I then proceeded to head over to the door on the roof, kick it open, then sneak down the stairs after grabbing my bo-staff off of my back.

Once I reached the bottom of the stairs, I peaked out the door and saw two guys holding 8 hostages at gun point, while a third guy was behind the counter, chucking money into a black bag.

I saw a female hostage, about mid forties, pleading with the men to let them go. At this, one of the men brought his gun around and pointed it at her head. "I said no talking." I knew he was about to shoot her, so I pushed the door open (quietly), got one of my throwing knives out of my holder on my arm, then flung it at the man, the knife piercing him in the side of his neck. He froze, before falling limp to the floor. Gasps rose from the hostages, and the second man turned around when his partner dropped. He immediately lifted his gun, and was aiming it around the room, trying to find the person who killed his comrade.

I took this as my chance to make my entrance. "Hey, do you know where the bathroom is?" At the sound of my voice, the man turned around, his gun aiming at me. With my head lowered, I was leaning up against the door way casually. "Your the one who stopped those drug dealers," he stated, his gun slightly lowering while he made the connection.

During all this, the guy behind the counter had looked up, seen me, looked back down and started collecting the money faster.

"Yep, that's me," I said simply, lifting my hand up and examining my gloved hand, my bo-staff hanging lazily to my side, all the while keeping an eye on the man.

"Well, it looks like that was your first and last time playing hero," as his gun had shifted down during the exchange, he lifted it back up and didn't hesitate as he pulled the trigger. I quickly side flipped out of the way and hid behind a near by wall until the shooting stopped. Once the bullets stopped pelting the wall, I heard the sound of the gun being reloaded. I took this as my opportunity and sprang out from behind the wall and made a beeline for the dude. When I was close enough, I spun my bo-staff around, the staff coming in contact with the gun, causing it to fly out of the mans hands.

During all this, the hostages had all scooted back significantly, not wanting to get in the middle of this.

The guy was disoriented as the gun was ripped from his hands, and I took this as an advantage as I kicked him square in the chest, pushing him back and nearly falling over if it wasn't for the table that caught his fall.

I advanced on him as he was getting up off of the table. When I was within reaching distance, he swung his fist at me which I dodged, the fist punching thin air to my right. Before he could pull his arm back, I grabbed it, twisted it behind his back, then slammed his head onto the table with so much force it broke the 20cm thick wood.  
 _Huh, looks like smashing people's heads onto objects is my theme for the day._

The man must've really had a thick head because instead of getting knocked out, he just groaned, shook his head and proceeded to get back up. But I kicked his back, causing him to fall flat on his stomach. I then bent down, and yanked his head up by his little amount of brown hair. I then leaned down further until I was right next to his ear. "Say hello to my grandad for me," I then grabbed his head with my two hands, then twisted it quickly, immediately hearing the crack before his head went limp and his face fell back into the debris of the table.

I stood back up and turned to face the last robber. He was staring at me wide eyed. "I'm guessing your the least experienced one, so they gave you the easiest job?" I questioned. He nodded his head slightly.

I have to admit, I felt bad for the guy. And it was obvious this was his first rodeo, so I decided to let him off with a warning. (And an injury). I grabbed my second throwing knife and flung it at the right side of his chest. He screamed in pain as he dropped to the floor.

Smiling, I then turned around to meet the faces of the 8 hostages. They were all staring at me with horrified faces, and some were even trying to get a look to see who was under the hood. I lowered my head more as I spoke. "Follow me," I stated, making my voice deeper.

They all just stayed there, frozen. I sighed as I repeated myself, more assertively. "Follow me!"

They all scrambled up, all of them trying to be as far away from me as possible, but it seems that they have realised that I am on their side, so they were all willing to follow me. I lead them over to the front door, where I could now hear the sound of the police force shouting orders. "Come out with your hands up!"

I chuckled slightly. _They're a little to dead for that. Well, two of them are._

I looked back at the hostages. "Just run out, I'll watch over you to make sure they don't shoot, but they usually don't," I explained to the people.

They nodded their heads slowly. "Ok, three, two, one... Go!" They burst out the doors and I was pleased to hear someone shout "Hold your fire!" When the doors burst open.

I stood in the door way, my head down as I continued to watch to make sure all the hostages were safe. Then as I was watching, someone shouted, "It's the vigilante!"

I then heard the distinctive sound of guns being loaded. I took this as my chance to leave. I retreated back into the building and behind the door as the shots started to fire. I was vaguely aware of shouts coming from the hostages telling the officers to not shoot, but yet the shots kept coming.

I then proceeded to sprint back the way I came, up the stairs, out the door, then jumped back over the gap between the two buildings.  
Before I went back down stairs, I headed over to the side of the building, watching as the officers, guns in hand, head into the building. I sighed as I lifted up my head and looked over to the hostages. I glanced at them all, just making sure they were all alright, when my eyes fell on the lady who was pleading with the man. The lady was staring right at me. Even though I was quite far away, I couldn't miss the small 'thank you' the lady mouthed before I turned away and walked back over the roof in the direction of the door.

~0~0~0~

By the time I got back to my lair, got out of my gear, packed up, grabbed my backpack and had driven back to my apartment, it was already 10:18pm.

I sighed as I chucked my bag on the couch and kicked off my shoes. I didn't bother to get any food from the kitchen, I would just have a big breakfast.

I made my way up the stairs in the direction of my room. When I opened my door, I threw off my shirt and pants so I was just in my underwear, and snuggled into bed, preparing myself for another haunting nightmare.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Someone will probably be finding something out about Percy in the next chapter. Will it be his secret identity as the Seal? Or will it be that he is Percy Jackson, billionaire son, kidnapped at 14 and trapped for 4 years?**

 **Please comment/review and follow/favourite!**

 **Thank you!**

 **~Polly-The-PolarBear**


End file.
